


Take A Look In The Mirror, And Cry

by telefool



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bathroom Sex, Cock Cages, In Public, Other, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 05:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telefool/pseuds/telefool
Summary: Eddie knows better, but he's good at pushing.





	Take A Look In The Mirror, And Cry

**Author's Note:**

> Another [kinkmeme](https://venomkink.dreamwidth.org/1142.html?thread=7542#cmt7542) fill. Title from Troye Sivan's Somebody to Love, from the Bohemian Rhapsody soundtrack.

He isn't really interested.

For one, it would never happen. They are standing in a Subway, and meet-cutes don't happen in Subway, or shouldn't. Sandwiches happen instead, and being slightly famous, Eddie prefers a division of patron and person of interest. As in, please don't ask him to sign your tax returns while he's at the library, running on no coffee and no human heads.

And, while she's pretty and has a very neat orchid tattoo, Eddie is taken.

' _ **YOU ARE MINE.**_ ' Venom whispers through his mind, like the drum of rain beating on thick glass.

He's taken, but he is also bored. They have been waiting behind a party order patiently for over fifteen minutes, and if Venom hadn't rippled to attention, Eddie might have already pulled out his phone.

Instead he bit his lip. Took another lingering glance at her orchid tattoo.

' _ **DO YOU NEED A REMINDER?**_ ' Venom asks him, and he doesn't necessarily sound jealous. Well- he _does_ , but he also sounds hungry and _that_ , the eager roll in their own stomach, is enough to spur Eddie on.

He lets his eyes wander from the glass counter, back to where she 's been waiting, fingers tapping on the glass counter. She's smiling back at him.

' _ **DO NOT.**_ ' Venom warns.

Eddie smiles back, only looking away when he feels Venom roil to get free, writhing just under his skin, but over muscle, so that it feels like a deeper touch. It makes his eyes slip closed for a second, lips parting before he can swallow and center himself.

Maybe the meditation is paying off.

' _ **MAKING ME LIVE IN YOU, WITH THESE THOUGHTS- YOU ARE TERRIBLE, EDDIE.**_ '

' _You don't think she's cute?_ ' Eddie asks, and that rippling current under his skin squeezes for just a second, pushing his breath from between his lips inaudibly.

' _ **YOU ARE NOT CUTE WHEN YOU ARE DESPERATE, EDDIE.**_ ' Venom tells him, but the surge of sudden hot want flooding his brain says otherwise. Venom growls, and squeezes him again, a harder, firmer compression, forceful enough to push a grunt past his lips. He turns it into a cough, and Venom laughs.

"Next, please!" The harried worker calls hastily shedding and re-applying gloves. When the orchid glances questioningly at him, Eddie waves her forward.

"Nothing wrong with being nice." Eddie murmurs into his collar under the bustle of a new order being placed.

' _ **YOU WANT US TO BE NICE, EDDIE?**_ ' Venom asks, and Eddie turns his head to nod. ‘ _ **YOU WANT US TO BE GOOD?**_ ’

“Yes.” Eddie told him, a hot flush climbing his neck at his admission. “Yes, I want us to be good-”

‘ _ **YOU SHOULD BEHAVE THEN EDDIE.**_ ’ Venom says, and Eddie steps further back, up against the wall as he feels Venom beginning to form, like weighted sweat on his thighs. ‘ _ **OR I’LL MAKE US BEHAVE.**_ ’

“Please.” Eddie whispers, giving up their game, the ghost of jealousy that exists between them, and Venom laughs. Dark currents stirring in his brain.

‘ _ **ALWAYS, LOVE.**_ ’ Venom says to him, and the heavy, gel-slick strands forming around his cock writhe, caging him in slowly, pressing the pulsing need growing in his briefs back onto itself. Binding him better than any metal can, a living, moving cage. ‘ _ **ALWAYS, EDDIE.**_ ’

“Sir?” The clerk asks him, and he is steadier now, a little calmer knowing Venom had them under it’s control. Eddie clears his throat and steps away from the wall. Each step is a reminder of **_them_** , of Venom’s shadow under his skin- of the tight nest around his cock, keeping him soft and sensitive, despite his racing heart.

The orchid flashes Eddie a look, but he isn’t looking at her as he walks up. He is too focused on unseen sensation, on placing an intelligible order for turkey and american on wheat. The cashier seems uninterested in his spacey gaze, in the distracted air to his speech. A Subway just outside the clubs that tied this part of SF together probably got it’s share of strange customers.

‘ _ **GET A FOOTLONG.**_ ’ Venom asks him, and Eddie’s mouth quirks into a half-smile. ‘ _ **WE’RE HUNGRY.**_ ’

The tendrils surrounding him tighten like a clenched fist, and a small grunt squeezes from his throat, just as she hands him the receipt.

Her eyes go wide as Eddie clears his throat, Venom’s amusement a full-body experience, and it’s too late, she’s already re-thinking her assessment of his shifty eyes, the sweat on his forehead, and deciding that he’s a serial killer. Fuck. They _are_ good. They’re _super heroes_ and this is so dumb. Eddie takes the receipt, ignoring her look. Just lets himself sink back against the wall, grateful for the support.

He’s not even hard, and his knees are fucking weak.

‘ _V,_ ’ Eddie thinks. ‘ _What are you doing to me?_ ’

‘ _ **WHAT IT TAKES TO KEEP YOU.**_ ’ Venom tells him smugly. ‘ _ **YOU ARE MINE.**_ ’

Eddie takes those words like a shock, like the rumble has been breathed along his cock, and where he’s tender from the blood and the need and the pressure. At this point he doesn’t care that erections shouldn’t happen in a Subway, he just wants to be _hard_ , finally squeezed just right by his darling, instead of this side of too tight.

“Turkey on wheat. Some say boring. I say, a classic.” The blonde says, to him or maybe the world at large. Eddie opens his eyes at Venom’s silent growl. She’s sidled closer sometime during their exchange, and is regarding him with soft interested eyes.

“Both, really.” Eddie says, and bites the inside of his lip at Venom’s frustration rioting inside of him. She seems mostly unfazed by his lackluster answer and Eddie looks away from her. Tiny, writhing black tendrils are stroking and sliding over his skin, teasing him, keeping him safe and tucked and close. It’s intimate and erotic and inside of a sandwich shop, upsetting. Scary and embarrassing and Eddie fucking loves it. Loves every second of it, loves knowing that she wants him, and loves that Venom would eat her in a second.

“You always seemed like a classics kind of guy.” She tells him, and smiles when he raises an eyebrow. “You are Eddie Brock, right?”

The tendrils tighten on his cock, a squeeze, a hard reminder of _whose_ he is, over who he is, and Eddie should leave, before he really pisses Venom off, before he makes him mad-

He doesn’t.

“The one and only.” He says, and his heart is pounding, even though he can feel Venom’s continued amusement -vindictiveness - _ **HUNGER**_. “I like your tattoo.”

Venom squeezes him, and Eddie takes a breath when V suddenly retreats. Leaves him bare, too sensitive against the fabric of his clothing, and he can already feel himself swelling, filling with blood, and _jesus_ , he didn’t _mean_ it, he can’t be the guy sporting a boner in Subway.

‘ _ **YOU ARE A LOSER, EDDIE.**_ ’ Venom tells him fondly.

“Thanks.” The oblivious woman tells him. “I like yours, too-”

“I have to use the bathroom.” Eddie tells her abruptly, and then steps stiffly around her, heading for the men’s room. Venom swarms his skin the second the door swings shut behind him, covering his mouth before he can scream, his nose before he can suck in a breath. It’s overwhelming, and immediate, Venom heavy in his veins, his intent clear and driven.

‘ _Please._ ’ Eddie thinks, pure want, webbed to the wall of a shitty fast food bathroom by black goo, having one of the most extreme sexual experiences of his life. ‘ _Please, V, please-_ ’

Venom doesn’t answer in words.

Instead every nerve in Eddie’s body flares with pleasure. Eddie screams and Venom eats the sound, and when he cums, Venom eats that too.

He walks out of the bathroom with sure even steps, like a new man. In enveloping him completely, Venom has cleaned him of the sweat on his neck, the oils in his hair, until Eddie is spotless and sated. Like a bone relieved of it’s meat.

“Have a nice day!” The cashier tells him as he grabs his sandwich off the table, giving her a nod. The girls is nowhere to be seen, and Eddie flees the building with a jingle.

“Next!”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/telefool)


End file.
